


She Watched

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Afterlife, Community: sunday100, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-20
Updated: 2003-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as she longs to join in the fight, Cordelia can do nothing but watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Watched

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

As Jasmine's reign spread, she watched.

When that reign was brought to an end, she watched.

As Angel made a deal with the devil, she watched.

When Connor was erased from history, she watched.

As a group of heroes prepared to stand against the First, she watched.

When some of those heroes fell, she watched.

As one vampire's journey continued, she watched.

While life went on without her, she watched.

And as a firm hand placed itself on her shoulder, its counterpart stroking her long, lustrous hair, she smiled.

"Don't worry, Princess. You're going to fight the good fight again."


End file.
